Tu Segunda Oportunidad
by Rebe-girlprongs
Summary: Una leyenda que se cumple, James, Lily, Remus, Tonks, Sirius y Snape tienen una segunda oportunidad para aprender la lección y arreglar el pasado. Pero... ¿Los hermanos Potter ayudándolos? ¿Scorpius Malfoy también? ¿Los Weasley?
1. Prólogo: Una leyenda

**Prólogo**

_Cuenta la leyenda que una joven bruja hace muchos muchos años lo tuvo todo. Era muy atractiva y su familia mucho dinero. Además fue muy inteligente. Su nombre era Mary Soö. Una de sus grandes diversiones fue reírse y marginar a numerosas personas. Sus compañeros de clases, de su pueblo. No era muy buena persona en general. _

_Un día de vuelta de una gran fiesta donde ella fue una de las grandes protagonistas, la fatalidad le llegó. Un carromato muggle la llevó por delante, quedó muy mal herida en medio del bosque y nadie la socorrió. La joven muchacha murió. _

_Cuando cruzó la frontera, una voz ronca y poderosa la habló: Mary Soö, tienes una segunda oportunidad, volverás a la vida. Alguien te encontrará y esta vez te salvarás. Pero esta segunda oportunidad será para que remedies todos tus errores. Aprenderás la lección de tu vida. Aprenderás a ser buena persona, a respetar a los demás y a valorar lo que tienes. _

_Mary Soö, volvió a su vida, pero desgraciadamente no supo valorar esas palabras y su segunda oportunidad no fue bien aprovechada y una noche mientras dormía la muerte se la llevó, pero esta vez no habría más oportunidades._

_Se dice que cada cierto tiempo y de forma excepcional algunas personas vuelven a tener otra oportunidad, para aprender una lección o para arreglar algo que dejaron mal. _

_Pero todo es una leyenda, la leyenda de Mary Soö._

¿Qué pasaría si después de mucho tiempo Lily, James, Remus, Tonks, Sirius e incluso Severus tienen su segunda oportunidad? ¿Aprenderán la lección?

¿Y si la lección se la tuvieran que enseñar los hermanos Potter o el mismísimo Scorpius Malfoy?

#

**Es una idea que anda rondando por mi cabeza, pero oye, por aquí la pongo, no sé si tardaré años en escribir la historia, porque serían muchos capítulos, muchos personajes, bueno, habría que verlo, pero de momento el epílogo ya está aquí. Pero eso sí, tarde mil años yo mis fics los termino. **

**Me espera un mes y medio muy difícil estudiando para la universidad, y ando reescribiendo otro fic, aunque ese no me quitará mucho tiempo. **

**Un saludo.**

**Espero vuestras opiniones.**


	2. James and James

**El fic es mío y la idea también, todo lo demás le pertenece a JK.**

**Capítulo 1: James and James**

Bajo las escaleras corriendo hacia la cocina, ya tengo hambre, la hora del desayuno es de mis favoritas. Mi madre siempre tiene en la mesa, ya preparados los huevos, los cereales, el bacon, los zumos, la leche, un sinfín de manjares desde mi punto de vista. Me hace recordar a Hogwarts, que cuando entras en el Gran Comedor está lleno de comida por todos lados. El truco es sentarse en la mesa donde más comida haya, aquella donde los demás estudiantes no hayan arrasado. Hablando del colegio, yo soy Gryffindor, muy orgulloso, como mi padre y mi madre, como mis abuelos, mis tíos, pero eso sí, no como mis otros primos o incluso mi hermano. Pero la verdad que eso da lo mismo, la casa a la que pertenezcas es un modo de clasificación según tus cualidades, según la que potencies y tu personalidad así serás. Como dice mi padre, la casa a la que pertenezcas no dice como es la persona. Tengo varios ejemplos en mi mente cuando se lo explico a la gente.

Cuando llego a la cocina ya está mi hermano sentado leyendo el profeta. Al, sí, se llama Albus, bueno mejor dicho Albus Severus, pero todos le llamamos Al. Se podría decir que también es mi mejor amigo junto con Louis, Fred también podría serlo pero es un año mayor y tiene sus amigos por otro lado. Al es tranquilo, astuto, inteligente, pero no por ello menos Potter. Pertenece a Slytherin, y su mejor amigo es Scorpius Malfoy, y bueno, yo, claro. Con el tiempo Scorpius también se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo.

Va a parecer que soy muy popular, pero no, esos son mis únicos amigos, los demás son conocidos, demás alumnos con los que te cruzas en los pasillos y en clase.

Louis viene conmigo a clase, y en los descansos y comidas nos juntamos con Al y Scor.

Poco después baja mi hermana, la pequeña de casa, Lily, Lils, Lily Luna, pero en normalmente la llamamos Lily, bueno, mi padre la llama princesa. Un angelito, sí, cuando no la conoces, es capaz de manipularte hasta la saciedad, pero luego es leal a ti, cariñosa, buena, la verdad, es que estoy orgulloso de mi hermana pequeña, y según yo, este año queda en slytherin, seguro.

Cuando ya estamos los tres desayunando entra mi madre en la cocina, va acelerada, hoy nos vamos a Hogwarts, y como es el primer año de Lily, pues lo está más. Se llama Ginny, pero todos la llamamos mamá, bueno papá la llama cariño, cielo, ya sabéis. Tiene un carácter horrible, cuando se enfada claro, si no es una madre guay, me deja tener todo tipo de escobas, posters, revistas. Mi hermano tiene colección de discos muggles y artilugios de ellos. Como dice mi abuelo materno, un slytherin con gustos de muggles, como han cambiado los tiempos. En general mi madre mola, es también una heroína del mundo mágico.

Poco después baja mi padre, no lleva buena cara, su princesa se va a Hogwarst, además sabe que en cuanto Al y yo pisemos suelo mágico los profesores querrán llorar, porque no seremos populares entre los alumnos, pero entre los profesores sí que lo somos. Para mí, mi padre es mi ídolo, el gran héroe del mundo mágico, ahora jefe del departamento de aurores, aquel que me lleva a todos los partidos de quiddith, ese era mi padre. Muchas veces cuando venían al colegio después de estar yo castigado, me guiñaba un ojo y seguía haciendo que escuchaba a la directora regañarme, era muy gracioso. Lo que no sabe es que le he robado la capa y el mapa, piensa que está a resguardo, que no lo tengo, o sí no, hace que no lo sabe. No me puede negar tenerlos, perteneció a los merodeadores, a James Potter, sí a ese gran hombre, es mi ídolo, por encima de todos los jugadores de quiddith, dio su vida por su familia, hacia bromas en el colegio, pero la verdad es que papá nunca me contó nada más. Alguna vez leí que tenía afición por meterse con los slytherins, pero yo no termino de creérmelo, es imposible que él hiciera algo así. Otras veces cuando lo pienso me acuerdo de que cuentan que antes no todo era así, como ahora.

Y quedo yo, James Sirius, sí, ese soy yo, este año empiezo 4º curso, me encanta el quiddith, lo habéis visto y hacer de las mías con Al, me cuelo constantemente en la sala común de slytherin, y escaparme a Hogsmeade. Poseo una moto voladora, herencia de Sirius Black, por él llevo este nombre, pero mis padres no me dejan usarla, no hasta que cumpla los 17 años.

Este año nos han cambiado el uniforme, ahora llevamos unas chaquetas tipo chándal muggle con el apellido detrás. Son del color de la casa, en las capas también llevamos los apellidos puestos, en la carta decía que era porque vienen nuevos profesores y así saben quiénes somos, como somos tantos. Llevamos también camisetas de manga corta y pantalones cortos. El clásico está guay, pero creo que este también nos va a gustar.

#

Han cambiado el uniforme, ahora llevan los apellidos detrás, para que los nuevos profesores los reconozcan. Antes venían nuevos profesores y no se hacía. La escusa es que está vez son muchos de golpe, en verdad, seis, todavía no me hacía a la idea de que me llamen profesor. Si mis padres me vieran seguro que se sentían muy orgullosos.

Releo la carta una vez más, todavía sigo sin creer todo lo que está pasando, y no es que no sea feliz, me parece maravilloso lo que nos está pasando, pero nunca será totalmente feliz, pero bueno si que lo soy. Es complicado de explicar, son sentimientos difíciles de sentir y mucho más de contar. Ahora debo de parecer estúpido intentando explicar cómo me siento.

La última vez que la vi teníamos los dos 21 años, guapísima, sonriente a pesar de todo, y aquí sigue, igual de guapa, aunque según ella las arrugas empiezan a salir, y alguna que otra cana. Y está claro que así es, tenemos casi 30 años más que desde entonces. Está recostada sobre mi hombro, yo creo que dormita, pero no tiene un sueño profundo.

Nos hicieron llegar hasta el ministerio en secreto, solo el ministro y unos pocos de su círculo más íntimo sabía de nosotros, mañana mismo una carta llegará a todos los padres explicando nuestra situación, y pronto todo el mundo mágico lo sabrá. Dicen que hacia cientos de años que la leyenda no se cumplía.

La vuelvo a mirar y me quedo embobado con su pelo rojo, igual de largo, es preciosa, sigue siéndolo.

Nos llevan a la estación de King Cross en un autobús parecido al Noctámbulo, solo que este es del ministerio. Veo sentado al otro lado a Sirius, se ha cortado el pelo, pero sigue llevando la misma barba. Hemos hablado poco, la situación es bizarra, creo que me esquiva, quizás, sabe más de la cuenta, o tiene miedo de lo que me pueda contar. Yo sé que Sirius murió después que yo, años después, lo veo en sus ojos, siempre será mi mejor amigo. Quiero preguntarle por él, pero decir su nombre me hace daño, más del que jamás pensé que soportaría.

Y detrás está Remus y Tonks, ella lleva un buen rato sollozando en silencio, y él está más mayor, se lo noto, alguna que otra cana ya avecina entre su pelo, además tiene mucho menos que la última vez que le vi.

No puedo descifrar desde cuando faltaban en este mundo, tampoco ha querido hablar mucho conmigo, creo que también me esquiva, o solo es que necesita poner en orden sus pensamientos, como yo ahora.

Y atrás del todo está lo que menos me esperaba, Severus Snape, la verdad, desde que yo le vi de joven estaba muy cambiado, aunque un simple comentario de Sirius me hizo saber que sigue exactamente igual que cuando él le vio. Creo que ha sido lo único que se de él, pero si está aquí será porque no fue leal al que no debe ser nombrado, o si, pensar en ese monstruo me dan ganas de vomitar.

Estamos llegando a la estación y me empiezo a poner nervioso, yo James Potter, intrépido, valiente, bromista, y leal a mi familia, pero que queda de todo eso, nada, odio y rencor supongo, pena, pero aún así tengo una felicidad difícil de explicar.

Viene la peor prueba, que alguien nos reconozca, vuelvo a pensar en él, no sé porque, si ni siquiera sé si está vivo, y sin embargo tengo una sensación extraña, quizás solo sea volver a al andén nueve y tres cuartos.

#

**Estoy de vuelta, ya por fin terminé mis exámenes, el capítulo es un poco de presentación de algunos personajes, una pequeña introducción. Es algo cortito, haber si ya el siguiente es más largo. Así que espero volver con otro capítulo pronto, éste me lo he escrito en una tarde, pero bueno, quién sabe, a veces puedo tardar meses jajaja. **

**Espero vuestros reviews, y muchas gracias a todos los que me mandasteis uno y me agregasteis la historia a favoritos y alertas.**

**Un saludo.**


	3. La despedida y el tren

**El fic es mío y la idea también, todo lo demás le pertenece a JK.**

Respuestas:

Laina.1994: Gracias por el review, poco a poco verás cómo van siendo las situaciones.

Bellesie: Gracias por el review, pues no va a ser un camino de rosas, creo yo jaja, ya se irá viendo.

Mayliz Potter de Weasley: Gracias por el review, se intentará, pero soy de las que me cuesta escribir mucho, tengo la idea, pero me cuesta ponerlo en el papel.

Princess Mabel Malfoy: Gracias por el review, yo creo que si la valorarán, o no jaja.

Lobita22: Gracias por el review, ufff los encuentros van a ser raros jajaja, más para los mayores creo yo, ya se irán viendo, porque tendrán que conocerse muy bien.

Lokafantasy: Gracias por el review, aquí otro capítulo.

Guest: Gracias por el review, aquí otro capítulo, me alegra que te gustaran los otros capítulos.

**Capítulo 2: La despedida y el tren**

Una cabeza rubia luchaba por salir entre los dos brazos de los dos hermanos, Scor se había visto invadido por Al y James que le empujaban entre los dos, preguntándole mil cosas, como se iba a ser amigo por fin de Rose o si su padre había cedido en comprarle una nueva escoba.

Pasaron por delante de Lily y Harry y Scor como pudo saludó, y siguió siendo arrastrado por los dos chicos hasta que fueron perdidos de vista por los padres.

Levantó la mano y movió la cabeza secamente, él le imitó, poco más que eso había entre los dos. Hay cosas que no se olvidan, por eso entre ellos nunca habría más que esos gestos, pero estando los hijos de por medio y por su educación debían saludarse.

Ginny y Astoria ya eran otra historia, hablaban cómodamente de cómo habían pasado el verano, de cuando Al y James pasaron unos días en su casa, y como el elfo doméstico de Scor decidió huir mientras los hermanos Potter estuvieron allí, y de cuando Scor pasó también unos días en La Madriguera.

Le había agarrado la mano antes de cruzar al andén y seguía sin soltarse, miraba como los demás chicos y chicas iban subiendo al tren, otros se despedían de sus padres dándose largos abrazos.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó pacientemente – sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

- Sí … - contestó tímidamente Lily, luego pareció pensar y decidió decirle a su padre bromeando una última cosa – ¿Un último consejo papá?

La miró de reojo y sonrió, Lily no era James, dicharachero, antes ni siquiera de venir al andén ya sabía que acabaría en Gryffindor, todos sus miedos se los gritó a él, a su madre y a toda la familia días antes. Albus tuvo que esperar hasta el momento antes de subir al tren, pero Lily nunca demostraría que tenía miedo, de no saber si encajará, de la casa a la que pertenecerá.

- Que lo disfrutes, cielo, como yo lo hice, no te preocupes por la casa en la que quedarás, tienes muchas cualidades buenas y harás de eso tu mayor aliado – sonó tan convincente, que parece que la niña le sonrió un poquito - y además tienes a Hugo, iréis juntos cuando lleguéis, seguro que viene igual de nervioso – dicho esto la depositó un tierno beso en la cabeza.

- No estoy nerviosa, papá – y lo dijo tan segura que a Harry le hizo sonreír.

- Seguro que no – bromeó su padre – y ya sabes que estando allí puedes contar con James y Al para lo que quieras.

- Sí, bueno – se quedó otro momento pensativa, le guiñó un ojo a su padre – pero pueden meterme en un lio.

- Eso también es verdad – se sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo – mira, por allí vienen Hugo y Rose.

Rose no tuvo tiempo de saludar a sus tíos cuando ya era arrastrada por su primo Al hacia el interior del vagón.

- ¡Vosotros dos! – les gritó Harry – despediros por lo menos, ¿no?.

- Si, papá – dijo Al cansadamente.

Se acercó y le dio un rápido abrazo, otro a su madre y subió corriendo dentro del tren. Hace dos años no subía tan animado y rápido al subirse al tren. James vino corriendo, saludó a sus tíos, y dio otro abrazo rápido a sus padres, las ganas de volver al castillo eran inmensas, para él el castillo era una de las mejores cosas en su vida.

Hugo y Lily sin embargo tardaron un poco más en subir, la emoción y el miedo se mezclaban, y se reflejaba en su cara. Una vez dentro, se asomaron a la ventana para decirles adiós.

Harry la miró y sintió melancolía de verla marchar, su niña se iba a Hogwarts por fin, y él siempre quiso tenerla bajo su mirada, pero ya había crecido, ya se hacía mayor, aunque muy dentro de él sabía que su Lily siempre sería su pequeña princesa.

Sintió la mano de Ginny apretar la suya, fuerte, la mujer se sentía igual que él. Ver como tus hijos crecen y se marchan hace que tú te encuentres más viejo, más mayor. La idea asustó mucho a Harry y una idea se cruzó en su cabeza, e hizo que sonriera tontamente.

Ginny le miró de reojo y entornó los ojos, que sería lo que rondaba su cabeza, a saber, volvió a mirar a sus hijos, cuando el tren silbó por última vez y arrancó rumbo a Hogwarst. Todos los padres levantaron las manos diciendo adiós a sus hijos, hasta James y Albus se asomaron a decirles adiós. Scor también se asomó pero solo su madre pareció más enérgica en la despedida, su padre siempre sería más recatado.

#

Pasaron disimuladamente por otro lado al andén, escoltados por dos trabajadores del ministerio, una vez dentro todos no pudieron dejar de girar la cabeza en dirección de todos los padres despidiendo a sus hijos. Se nos forma un nudo en el estómago, y se nos forma solo a Lily y a mí, sé que ella también está pensando en él ahora mismo. Lo que me sorprende es que veo ese sentimiento en Remus y su mujer,¿ será que él también tiene un hijo?, no han dicho nada, la verdad, todos seguimos sin decir nada.

Nos suben al tren y nos buscan un compartimento vacío, Snape se busca el suyo propio. Los agentes del ministerio se bajan y es hora de empezar nuestra aventura.

Nos sentamos, tengo a Lily al lado, que se vuelve a recostar junto a mí, va al lado de la ventana, ve pasar a padres, madres, todos levantando las manos. A mi otro lado se sienta Sirius, sigue callado, mira hacia el pasillo del tren y ve como diversos chicos y chicas pasan emocionados de un lado para otro, alguna que otra chispa corre hasta explotar ligeramente y los muchachos sueltan sonoras carcajadas. Mientras los oigo me acuerdo de nosotros cuando íbamos, aquellos felices tiempos y entonces me acuerdo de Peter y se me revuelve el estómago, aprieto los puños y veo como Remus me mira fijamente, mira los puños, y vuelve a desviar la mirada. Se ha sentado en frente al lado de la ventana, Tonks va sentado a su lado mientras se agarran las manos. Sé que va a ser un largo viaje, ninguno hablamos, me temo que todos tienen o incluso tenemos mucho que esconder, que callar, vuelvo a pensar que saben ellos del pasado que yo no y siento un dolor en l boca del estómago mezclado con la envidia de pensar que quizás le conocieron.

El tren se pone en marcha y pronto los emocionados padres dejan de verse nítidamente y alcanzamos la máxima velocidad, ni en mis mejores sueños pensé que volvería a hacer este viaje de nuevo.

#

- No hay ningún compartimento vacío – dijo con pesadez – y tampoco sé donde se han metido mis hermanos.

Lily caminaba mirando para todos los lados pero con seguridad, ella y Hugo no se habían separado de la ventana hasta que sus padres no desaparecieron de la vista. Rose, James y Albus sin embargo corrieron a coger sito de los primeros. Ven pasar algún que otro prefecto. A lo lejos la figura esbelta de Dominique se vislumbró hasta llegar a ellos.

- ¡Hola, Dominique! – saludaron efusivamente los primos.

- Lily, Hugo, ¿No encontráis sitio? – les sonrió a los dos – al final del tren están vuestros hermanos y Fred – se quedó un momento pensando – y el amigo de tu hermano – dijo esto dirigiéndose a Lily.

- Ah, sí – respondió rápido Lily – Scor.

- Ese, si – cambió de tema rápidamente – id para allá haber si os dejan un hueco, hasta luego chicos, nos vemos en el gran salón.

Dominique siempre era simpática con ellos, a pesar de que sus hermanos dijeran que era muy repelente, era pelirroja a diferencia de sus hermanos rubios, era guapa, sin duda, cuidaba en absoluto su imagen, en eso se parecía a Victorie. La vieron caminar elegantemente hacia el otro lado del tren, seguramente buscando a Roxanne o a sus propias amigas.

Hugo se adelantó un poco más, los chicos no deberían de andar muy lejos. De pronto Lily vio como se paraba y miraba dentro de un compartimento, parecía que hablaba con alguien. Se giró, salió hacia afuera y le hizo una seña a la niña. Vaya, pensó Lily, por fin Hugo ha encontrado un compartimento, o lo mismo es que ese era el compartimento de sus hermanos.

#

Las risas de Fred se escuchaban por encima del alboroto que los otros chicos formaban, se había sentado en el lado de la puerta, al lado de Scor, mientras que en frente iban los hermanos Potter.

- Es tremendamente bueno – volvía a reír – su pelo es su mayor tesoro, aún más maniática que Victorie.

- Entonces, dos días y el pelo de Dominique será de un nuevo color, más bonito digamos – James formó una sonrisa pícara, de lado, y se echó hacia atrás en el asiento.

Scor miraba contrariado, esto no iba a ser buena idea, no habían llegado a la escuela y ya se estaba metiendo en un buen lio. Albus sonreía, aunque de vez en cuando echaba una ojeada a la puerta y el pasillo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó James – normalmente tu slytherin mente perversa da mejores ideas, pero hoy estás muy callado.

- Quizás es que Al ha madurado – la voz de Rose se escuchó por debajo del inmenso libro que iba leyendo.

Fred ahogó una carcajada para no enfadar ni a Al ni a Rose, James la miró levantando una ceja y Scor empezó a hacer gestos de burla hacia la niña.

- No creo que sea tan gracioso Malfoy – la voz de Rose se volvía lenta y cruel mientras decía el apellido.

Ante una inminente pelea James se puso entre medias e intentó sofocar el problema, menos mal que Al estuvo atento y contestó su primera pregunta haciendo callar las posibles replicar de Scor y las siguientes de la muchacha.

- James, lo que pasa es que me preocupan Lily y Hugo – se estiró en el asiento - ¿Crees que deberíamos buscarlos?

- Al, ya vendrán – quiso sentenciar – lo mismo han conocido a alguien más de primero y están conversando.

- Si, quizás… - pero para sus adentros Al sentía que algo había pasado, no malo, pero algo.

- Además - la voz de James le hizo salir de sus pensamientos – no se van a perder dentro del tren.

De pronto llegó Louis, compañero de James de clase y de casa, también Gryffindor, a diferencia de Fred que era Ravenclaw, extremadamente inteligente, pero como dice mi abuela es una pena que la desperdicie en hacer bromas. Louis es algo más calmado pero muy leal, va a 4º y sus notas no son malas, Fred sin embargo ya va a 5º, pero la mayoría del tiempo está con nosotros, dice que así nos enseña, que es nuestro mentor. Y no es mala idea, a mi cuando necesito ayuda con las clases siempre está dispuesto a ayudar.

Entre todos pensamos que la competencia entre casas está bien, es deportiva, entretenida y una gran tradición, pero ante todo somos una familia, somos primos, hermanos, y siempre es mejor quedar por encima como familia, que como casas, aunque en los partidos de quiddith siempre tengamos una bonita rivalidad. Estos sentimientos en algo que mi padre siempre aplaude, y nunca deja de decirme que se siente muy orgulloso de ello, de nosotros, a veces, cuando me lo dice, me acuerdo de cuando cuenta como fueron aquellos años, en los que incluso por ser nacidos de muggles eras excluido, pensando todo esto recibo un codazo por parte de Al que me deja casi sin aire.

- James, ¡James! – el grito de Al despierta a su hermano de su ensimismamiento .

- ¿Qué quieres? – ante mi pregunta todos ríen y Rose me mira raro, hasta ella ha bajado el libro.

- Louis dice que ha visto entrar a Lils y a Hugo en un compartimento de al lado, que no estaba vacío, iban con gente adulta – la preocupación de Al me llega y me va alejando de mis pensamientos.

- Bueno, no creo que pase nada, ¿no? – pregunto el final casi en un susurro.

- Deberíamos ir a verlos, uno nunca sabe con quién se han podido sentar – dice Rose.

- Vale, ya iré yo – responde James afirmativamente, pensaba que eran muy pesados, seguramente serían los nuevos profesores, o algún trabajador del ministerio que tuviera que hacer algún trámite en la escuela.

- Te acompaño – Al se levanto detrás de él rápidamente.

#

Lily se había sentado enfrente de Hugo y no hacía más que gestos hacia el niño. Hugo no entendía lo que la niña quería decirle, pero no la veía muy bien, se había quedado un poco pálida, y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a los otros ocupantes que parecían absortos en sus pensamientos. Los niños iban tan cohibidos que no vieron pasar a su primo Louis dirección del compartimento de sus hermanos. Lily lo sabía, sabía quiénes eran, y cada vez que lo afirmaba un lento escalofrío le entraba por la espalda, pero si se levantaba y salía corriendo llamaría mucho la atención, y además Hugo parecía no darse cuenta de la situación. De repente un fuerte golpe sobresaltó a los ocupantes del compartimento.

**#**

**Aquí otro capítulo, el principio me ha costado horrores, y bueno, no seré la mejor escritora del mundo del fic, lo sé, pero espero que os guste. **

**Las edades de los chicos lo mismo no son las que posiblemente haya dicho JK, o las casas a las que pertenecen, pero para la idea que tiene el fic por eso los he puesto así. Como en cada sitio de internet te dicen una edad y tal, yo he cogido la que me parecía más acertada, tampoco creo que sea muy relevante, si uno va a 4º o a 5º, luego más adelante se verá que realmente la trama está entre las dos generaciones. Como veis Lily ya los ha visto, pero no se cree que sean ellos, ahora les toca a los dos que han dado el golpe, pero de momento, no sé, no sé, se enterarán quiénes son los chicos nuestros Merodeadores.**

**Espero un review de opinión, que ayudan mucho y no tardar mucho con el siguiente. Un saludo, y gracias por vuestros reviews y por los que añadís a favoritos y alertas.**


	4. Llegada a Hogwarts

Respuestas:

Princess Mabel Malfoy: Gracias por dejar review, aquí se verá si vienen con su identidad o cambiada.

lobita22: Gracias por dejar review, ahora verás ya muchas reacciones. En líos seguro que se meterán, eso sin dudarlo.

lokafantasy: Gracias por dejar review, aquí otro capítulo.

Guest: Gracias por dejar review, aquí otro capítulo.

Viky: Gracias por dejar review, suelen explicar las historias los dos James, pero alguna vez salen pensamientos de otros personajes e intento que quede claro, si no me avisáis.

Lizz: Gracias por el review, aquí otro capítulo.

Shura Weasley: Gracias por el review, lo sé, me tardé muchísimo, y me merezco que no lean, pero a veces es tan complicado ponerse a escribir. Aquí otro capítulo.

bellessie: Gracias por el review, si eran los hermanos, ahora lo verás. Yo creo que para el siguiente ya hablarán los mayores.

**El fic es mío y la idea también, todo lo demás pertenece a JK Rowling**

**Capítulo 3: La llegada a Hogwarts**

El golpe los despertó a todos de sus pensamientos. Lily Luna giró la cabeza para ver a sus dos hermanos parados en la puerta del compartimento. James iba el primero, pero no la miraba, miraba a los otros pasajeros. Los adultos le miraron por el susto, pero no reconocieron ninguna cara, ni siquiera un aspecto que les hiciera pensar en algo familiar.

James reaccionó y sin decir ni una sola palabra cogió a la niña del brazo y tiró de ella hacia el pasillo del tren. Ella que llevaba todo el rato sospechando sobre sus acompañantes en cuanto vio a su hermano actuar así supo que tenía toda la razón. Hugo al ver que se la llevaban se levantó como un resorte y salió detrás de James y Lily. El mayor de los Potter todavía sin decir nada cerró con un golpe sordo la puerta.

Se quedaron mirando la puerta fijamente, cada uno pensaba en sus cosas, pero algo en lo que coincidían era que estos niños de ahora son bien raros.

Sirius sin embargo llevaba todo el camino mirando de reojo a Hugo, diría que se parecía a él, pero llegó al punto de pensar que la obsesión por el mismo tema le estaba haciendo enloquecer. A la niña no le había dado tiempo de verla tanto, pero parecía asustada, conmocionada, giraba la cabeza todo el rato para el pasillo, se escondía con el pelo, pero parecido no le sacaba, pero el niño era otro tema. La duda le concomía, pero preguntarle a Remus era inviable. Y más con James y Lily al lado, era incapaz de sacar el tema, pensar en Harry no les hacía bien, solo había que mirar las caras que llevaban sus amigos.

- Vaya… parece que la compañía no les gustaba… - el comentario de Remus rompió el silencio que se había instalado todo el rato en un intento de que la tensión en el ambiente.

Nadie contestó, solo Sirius le envió una mirada significativa que el hombre lobo parece que no supo reconocer. Tonks siguió sumida en sus pensamientos, James giró la cabeza en cuanto los chicos salieron y Lily parecía haber caído en un pequeño sueño intranquilo.

#

- Es un locura James – Rose parecía segura al decirlo – ¿Cómo van a ser las personas que tú crees?

- Rose, te lo vuelvo a decir, he visto las fotos de mi padre un montón de veces, sé quiénes eran – se mantuvo en silencio un momento intentando relajarse – pero son ellos, más mayores quizás pero eran ellos.

Rose abrió la boca para replicar, volver a decirle que los muertos no reviven, que es imposible pero Lily habló.

- Yo también estaba sospechando que fueran ellos – bajó los ojos – pero pensaba que estaba yo alucinando, y como Hugo no parecía nada aturdido.

- Ves, Rose, no miento, eran ellos – James intentaba que lo creyeran – hasta Lily confirma mis sospechas.

- Entonces lo mejor será investigar, si vienen en el tren será que se quedarán en el colegio – Rose sonó como en los mejores tiempos de su madre.

Decidieron pasar a otra cosa y comenzaron a hablar de sus vacaciones, así Scorpius, Fred, Louis, Rose, Hugo, Lily, James y Albus se quedaron en el mismo compartimento, algo apretados, aunque les daba igual.

#

El tren alcanzó el andén de Hogsmeade y un ya mayor Hagrid esperaba a los alumnos de primero. Hugo y Lily se despidieron de sus hermanos y los demás primos y Malfoy y se dirigieron con los otros chicos de primero.

Todos los demás alumnos llevaban ya puestas sus túnicas, como siempre, todavía en las ceremonias de llegada llevaban sus túnicas como las que llevaban sus padres y los uniformes antiguos, hasta llevar las nuevas sudaderas muggles con los apellidos detrás, aunque todos los padres y estudiantes seguían sin saber a qué venía este cambio.

Subieron a los carros tirados por los threstralsriendo por la emoción y haciendo apuestas en contra de Rose, que pensaba que era maquiavélico apostar sobre eso.

- 10 galeones porque Lily va a ser Slytherin – dijo Albus muy conforme, Scor movía la cabeza afirmativamente – Scor se une a mi apuesta, así que serían 5 galeones cada uno.

- Pues James y yo decimos que Lily va a ser Gryffindor – apostó Fred – 10 galeones por ello, vamos 5 para cada uno.

- Esto es denigrante para ellos, la casa en la que queden no es prioritario a razón de su educación – Rose imponía la cordura en el grupo – Louis está conmigo, veis como no apuesta.

- Yo, la verdad es que no apuesto porque no tengo ni un sickle – dijo Louis levantando los hombros a modo de derrota, mientras que Rose rodaba los ojos.

- A lo que íbamos – cortó Albus – por Hugo apostamos 10 galeones a que va a ser Hufflepuff .

- ¿Hufflepuff?, seguro que no Al – le contestó James, nosotros seguimos apostando por Gryffindor.

- Yo creo que no James – resumió Al – Hugo tiene toda la pinta de Huffie.

- No, Hugo como buen Weasley será Gryffindor – contestó James.

- Te recuerdo, hermano, que ya no todos los Weasley son Gryffindor y….

Rose se interpuso entre los hermanos, haciendo que se callaran.

- ¡Basta ya, ya veremos de casa son ahora, haced el favor de no tener complejo de Sombrero Seleccionador! – les gritó Rose provocando las risas en todos los chicos, hasta del mismísimo Malfoy.

#

A la llegada al Gran Salón los primos y Scor se despidieron y se sentaron en las respectivas mesas por sus casas. James fue el primero en mirar hacia la mesa de los profesores y reconoció a todos los profesores, a Hagrid, pero vio que la silla del director estaba vacío, igual que la de su jefa de casa, la profesora Brandson. Cuando él entró ella ya estaba, dicen que fue pupila de la profesora Mcgonagall, que por cierto allí está sentada, casi sin poder moverse, todos saben que a Minerva le queda poco de vida. Era una mujer estricta y de muy mal carácter, siempre tenía a James y a Al en el punto de mira. Levanta la mano y guiña un ojo a Albus, éste le mira con interrogante, nuevo director o directora, cesan a Mcgonagall. Pero lo que los dos hermanos se preguntan es donde estarán los misteriosos viajeros del tren. Pero las dudas fueron resueltas en un segundo. Las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron y apareció Brandson seguida de ellos.

Justo detrás iba Snape, con el semblante serio, alto y su túnica negra ondeando a su paso. James abrió la boca hasta límites insospechados y miró atónito a su hermano, que parecía a punto de desmayarse. Esto sí que es alucinante.

Por detrás iba Sirius, con las manos en los bolsillos y con una mirada emocionada, anhelante, miraba el techo, a los estudiantes, podría de un momento a otro sonreír. A pocos pasos James llevaba a Lily de la mano, serios, mirando hacia adelante, de vez en cuando el hombre entornaba los ojos para las mesas, los dos llevaban cara de ganas de que todo esto acabara.

Los últimos en entrar fueron Remus y Tonks, anduvieron rápidamente, para llegar lo antes posible al pie de la mesa de los profesores.

Brandson subió al atril del director y mandó callar a todos los estudiantes que susurraban cosas entre ellos y miraban extrañados a los nuevos llegados.

- Bienvenidos estudiantes a un nuevo año en Hogwarts, antes de hacer la selección de los nuevos alumnos, quiero presentarles a nuestros nuevos integrantes del cuerpo docente.

Los hermanos Potter, Weasley y Malfoy se miraron entre sí.

- Primero deciros que aunque la profesora Mcgonagall se quedará con nosotros en el castillo ya no será nuestra directora.

Aplausos tímidos resonaron por el gran salón, que pronto fueron acallados por Brandson.

- Así que les anuncio que el nuevo director de la escuela será Severus Snape.

Las caras de los chicos eran un poema, nadie parecía comprender la situación, todos sabían que esta persona estaba muerta, pero ahora parece que está muy vivo ahí, enfrente de todos.

- Continuo, desde hoy tendrán cierto apoyo en ciertas clases, así como vigilantes por los pasillos para evitar conflictos como en otros años – la profesora Brandson hizo amago de una sonrisa triunfante y muchos muchachos sabían que se acababan muchos privilegios, entre ellos los hermanos Potter – Son el señor Sirius Black, los señores Remus y Nimphadora Lupin y los señores James y Lily Potter.

Los murmullos y susurros se intensificaron, no todo el mundo sabía quiénes eran, pero la curiosidad hacia mella en todos los estudiantes. Brandson levantó las manos para callar a todos. James y Albus se volvieron a mirar, con miedo, curiosidad, intriga, Rose no hacía más que preguntarse de que iba todo esto. La voz de la profesora los volvió a interrumpir de sus pensamientos.

- Estas personas son quiénes dicen ser, mañana mismo junto con vuestros horarios se os entregará una carta explicando la situación en la que se encuentran vuestros nuevos profesores y cuidadores, además de que se notificará a vuestros padres mediante lechuza, eso es todo, ahora haremos la selección de los alumnos de primero.

Todo el mundo comenzó a hablar entre ellos sobre las novedades en el profesorado. Éstos se sentaron en la mesa de los profesores. Mientras que Snape, ya director, se sentaba en la silla principal. Brandson hizo aparecer el taburete y seguidamente los alumnos de primero entraron en el gran salón llevados por el profesor de herbología Neville Longbottom. Miró un segundo al nuevo personal, sin emoción alguna, ellos le miraron, Remus frunció el ceño. Por la cabeza del hombre lobo pasaron muchas imágenes, hacían muchos años pero entonces lo recordó, Neville, era Neville.

El profesor Longbottom colocó a los niños y desenrolló el pergamino, con la otra mano cogió el sombrero seleccionador y los pequeños comenzaron a salir en dirección al taburete, para segundos después correr contentos a las mesas de sus respectivas casas.

Hugo y Lily miraban emocionados para todos lados, es verdad lo que dicen todos, cuando entras por primera vez en el gran salón te haces muy pequeño, la emoción te embarga, la magia fluye por dentro a gran velocidad. Se quedaron pegados el uno al otro, no les había dado tiempo de ver donde estaban sus hermanos o primos. Oían la voz del profesor Longbottom algo lejana, mientras que los nervios se acumulaban en sus estómagos.

- ¡Dennis, Michael! – la voz del profesor retumbó en el gran salón, ahora sí que había silencio, todos estaban expectantes. Hugo y Lily vieron como un niño de melena rubia se movió hacia adelante hasta el taburete.

- ¡Ravenclaw! – el niño se levantó y salió corriendo lleno de emoción hacia su mesa.

Los nombres seguían surgiendo y poco a poco los estudiantes eran repartidos, y por supuesto, bienvenidos por los antiguos estudiantes.

- ¡Weasley, Hugo! – gritó Neville.

Hugo respiró hondo y miró a su prima con miedo, ésta le apretó la mano para desearle suerte. Ando lento hacia el taburete con miedo de mirar a Neville, era raro verle aquí. Se sentó y evitó de nuevo mirar hacia el gran salón. Sentía las miradas sobre él y no le gustaba, seguro que tenía la cara levemente roja.

Sirius sonrió triunfante, lo sabía, le había reconocido, estaba por jurar que ese niño era hijo de Ron Weasley, y ahí fue cuando miró a Remus. Se sonrieron pícaramente, y pareció que el ambiente se había relajado. Era increíble ver cómo pudieron salir adelante y ahora tenían delante de ellos a otra generación de Weasley.

- ¡Hufflepuff! – la voz del sombrero seleccionador les giró la cabeza de nuevo.

Vieron como el niño se levantaba con cara de alivio y se dirigió rápidamente a su mesa. Fue extraño para los merodeadores, más bien a Sirius y a Remus que no fuera Gryffindor, pero sería algo que tendrían que aprender.

Albus y Scor se chocaron las manos sonoramente, a la vez que se regodeaban de tener en su poder cinco galeones más. Miraron con cara de pícaros a James y a Fred, que fruncieron en ceño, para luego encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa divertida.

Rose por su parte se había levantado emocionada mientras aplaudía.

Neville Longbottom volvió a coger el pergamino y continuó con el siguiente alumno. Sonrió levemente al ver el nombre de la siguiente seleccionada.

- ¡Potter, Lily Luna! – gritó con aplomo.

El ambiente entonces en la mesa de los profesores pareció haber bajados como cinco grados. Remus miró con inquietud a sus amigos, Tonks se estiró levemente, Sirius palideció y miró con nerviosismo hasta el grupo de los alumnos de primero. Pero la peor reacción vino de los abuelos de la niña. James sujetó con fuerza la mano de Lily, que parece estar a punto de desmayarse. Una sensación de ahogo se les produjo, parecía que habían perdido el estómago.

Lily oyó su nombre y a diferencia que su primo, sonrió y se dirigió con aplomo hacia el taburete. Con la cabeza alta y mirando con alegría a Neville. Se sentó en el taburete sin mirar a sus conocidos, ni siquiera al director que aunque seguía con la misma cara por dentro parecía a punto de deshacerse en cachos pequeños. Sintió el sombrero sobre su cabeza tapándole toda vista. Y aunque su padre tardó mucho ella fue rápida, el sombrero lo tenía claro.

- ¡Slytherin! – sonó por todo el salón.

Neville le quitó el sombrero y salió disparada hacia su mesa. Albus aplaudía efusivamente y en cuanto llegó, Scor la apretujo en un fuerte abrazo. James por su parte aplaudía y la sonreía desde la otra mesa, y la sacó los pulgares en signo de victoria. Aunque la victoria era de los dos slytherins que se habían llevado otros cinco galeones cada uno.

Sirius abrió los ojos con asombro cuando la vio, pelirroja con esa cara de niña buena, pero más se asombró cuando descubrió que era la niña del tren. Y entonces pensó que los niños del tren que la sacaron de allí podrían llegar a ser, ¿hermanos?, ¿primos?. Pero para él todavía fue más asombroso cuando oyó la palabra slytherin, miró con miedo hacia James, fijamente, por si su subconsciente le hubiera engañado, pero no, parecía que no. Su mejor amigo tenía en los ojos una pizca de decepción, tristeza, mientras que Lily miraba con una triste sonrisa a la niña, hasta con algo de orgullo en sus ojos.

En cuanto terminó la selección, todos empezaron a cenar, las mesas se llenaron rápidamente de comida, y todos hablaban alegremente. Pronto acabaron y marcharon directos a sus salas comunes.

- ¡Esperad!¡Al, Scor! – los nombrados se giraron al grito de James.

- James, querido hermano, espero pronto la llegada de mis diez galeones – dijo Al con un tono de broma – una apuesta es una apuesta, y vosotros los Gryffies sois muy leales, asi que, tendrás que cumplir.

- Slytherin tenías que ser – bromeó el muchacho, que hizo que Scor se riera.

- Chicos, muy fuerte, ¿no creéis? – preguntó Rose en cuanto llegó donde los chicos hablaban.

- Más fuerte va a ser cuando lleguen mañana las notificaciones a casa y lo vea mi padre – Albus miró solo a su hermano y éste supo que tenía mucha razón.

- Entonces, esperemos a que mañana nos expliquen, y si no, comenzará nuestra investigación privada – dijo Fred poniendo los brazos encima de Albus y Scor.

Se dieron las buenas noches y se fue cada uno hacia la entrada de su sala común, mañana sería un nuevo día.

#

Movía la cuchara del café una y otra vez mientras leía el Profeta, no es que tuviera muchos recuerdos buenos, pero así leía la sección de Hermione sobre la protección de animales y el uso de los elfos. Criticaba fuertemente que en estos momentos hubiera gente que no diera días libres a los elfos cuando ya era legal y obligado.

En cuanto terminó de leer bebió un sorbo de café, miró hacia el techo, Ginny tardaba mucho en arreglarse, si solo había quedado con sus cuñadas, no sabía para que tanto lío, era cosa de mujeres.

Bebió otro sorbo y vio por la ventana como una lechuza marrón llegaba hasta él. Estaba seguro que era de Hogwarts, y lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza es que James y Albus no podían haber esperado a que pasaran dos días para armar jaleo.

Abrió el sobre, sacó el papel, y sentó, sus ojos fueron pasando por las primeras líneas y el color le fue abandonando poco a poco.

_Queridos padres:_

_Nos ponemos en contacto con ustedes para informarles sobre el cambio en la dirección de la escuela. A partir de ahora ese cargo lo desempeñará Severus Snape, que ya fue durante muchos años profesor de pociones y Jefe de la casa Slytherin. Sé que podría parecerles extraño, pero el mismo ministerio nos ofreció a la persona. _

_Además les informamos que a partir de ahora tendremos por los pasillos a parte de los prefectos, cuidadores y profesores de apoyo en las clases más difíciles, como pociones o transformaciones, e incluso talleres de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Esas tareas las realizarán: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Lupin, James Potter y Lily Potter. El ministerio nos ofreció también a esas personas._

_Para entender el porqué de todo esto les hemos adjuntado otro papel sobre las leyendas de Mary Soö, estudiadas anteriormente por lo magos más célebres e importantes y aceptadas socialmente. _

_Espero que acepten lo ocurrido, se adjunta también otro papel con la casa en la que han quedado sus hijos en caso de ser de primero para la compra de la ropa con los nombres. Se ha realizado así para que el nuevo personal puedan reconocerlos, ya que al ser muchos alumnos así se les facilite el trabajo._

_Cualquier duda pueden responder la lechuza o acercarse al ministerio, en la sección de educación._

_Muchas gracias, la profesora Brandson._

Miraba la carta, la leyó varias veces, tres, cuatro, pero no reaccionaba, el color le había abandonado y una angustia creciente le llenaba el estómago.

Ginny bajó las escaleras corriendo, llegó a la cocina, cogió una taza y se sentó al lado de Harry.

- Buenos días cariño – le habló rápidamente la mujer.

Al no obtener respuesta le miró fijamente, observándole mejor, y se encontró con que sujetaba una carta fuertemente, y que su marido había perdido todo el color.

- Harry… ¿Qué pasa? – se preocupó la mujer - ¿Ha pasado algo?¿Los niños? – se asustó Ginny mucho más.

El hombre negó, solo eso, negación. Y solamente en un momento le escuchó susurrar algo como, imposible, no puede ser, es una broma. Entonces le quitó el papel, Harry parecía no inmutarse, leyó un poco por encima, empezó a comprender lo que su marido sufría. Oyó como de golpe la chimenea se iluminó y su ahora cuñada Hermione Weasley apareció en la cocina.

- ¿Habéis leído las cartas? – preguntó angustiada – Bill y Fleur también las han recibido, parecen reales – se calló de golpe al ver a su mejor amigo blanco y en estado de shock.

- Acabo de verlo, Hermione – le contestó Ginny – deberíamos ir ahora mismo al ministerio, haber si nos solucionan esto, o nos lo explican mejor.

- Vale, aviso a las demás y vamos – se fue a dar la vuelta para irse pero se paró en seco – hay que comprar los uniformes también.

- Lo mejor será cancelar la quedada – comentó compungida Ginny – avisa a Ron, solucionamos el tema y compramos los uniformes – se calló y miró a Harry que seguía igual – porque los uniformes van a necesitarlos igualmente.

- Hay que hablar con los niños – la voz de Harry sonó como si estuviera a punto de llorar – explicarles, quiero saber que piensan ellos.

- Harry, seguro que ellos ya lo saben – le dijo su mujer, y entonces él la miró.

- Pero si esto es verdad, y parece que sí, porque ya he oído hablar de estas leyendas, yo quiero hablar con ellos – parecía que Harry volvía un poco más en sí.

- Entonces vayamos, movámonos, cuanto antes mejor – comentó Hermione.

Los tres cogieron las últimas cosas y se marcharon por red flu a buscar a Ron.

**¡Hola!, sé que me merezco que me matéis, he tardado mucho, no, muchísimo. Pero son de estas veces que me quedé en blanco, bloqueada y no me salía el escribir el capítulo. Encima que si me he ido a la playa, los papeles de la universidad, estuve mala y me tuvieron que llevar al hospital, pero bueno, aquí otro capítulo. Espero poder subir otro pronto, y no tardar mucho.**

**Espero reviews, y perdonad la tardanza, seguro que así no queréis leer porque uno se pierde del argumento y os entiendo, de verdad que lo siento. **

**Un saludo y que todo os vaya muy bien. **

**PD: Lo mismo no estáis de acuerdo de las casas en las que Hugo y Lily han terminado, pero creo que para la idea del fic así está bien, no se, tampoco tenemos muchas refencias del cannon en cuanto a ello, así que bueno, cada uno lo pensamos de una forma o nos gusta de una forma o otra.  
**


	5. Clases, Reacciones y Encuentros

**Lobita22: Gracias por lo del hospital, en quince días recuperada, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Hasta cuando yo escribo me emociona el pensar cuando se vayan conociendo jaja.**

**Bellessie: Aquí sabrás si Harry va al reencuentro o no jaja, y me alegro mucho de que haya sido tan emocionante.**

**Lokafantasy: Si, primero van a conocer a los nietos, eso seguro, ya los demás ya iremos viendo. Me alegro de que te vayan gustando los capítulos.**

**Tere la maga: No, no me voy a enfocar en relaciones, osea que no habrá un Rose/Scorpius como tal, se pelean pero a modo cómico, si estuviera entablado en más mayores podría haberlo, pero aquí será más relación de amistad con humor.**

**Lia-175: Madre mia jajaja, que sepas que eres la culpable de que suba el capítulo tan rápido. Gracias de verdad por el entusiasmo y los reviews. Me alegro de que te guste tanto y espero que disfrutes del capítulo.**

**La idea y el fic son míos, todo lo demás de JK Rowling.**

**Capítulo 4: Clases, Reacciones y Encuentros**

El sonido de los cubiertos, las risas y el murmullo de las conversaciones se elevaban entre las paredes del Gran Salón. Las mesas no estaban del todo llenas y solo los profesores más antiguos ocupaban sus espacios.

En una de las mesas más pegadas a la pared desayunaban Rose, James, Albus, Scor, Fred y Louis. Miraban los horarios y la famosa carta que se suponía que también habían recibido sus padres.

- Vamos, que los uniformes que llevamos ahora son para que se nos reconozca mejor y ellos puedan conocernos mucho antes – hablaba Malfoy mientras se untaba mantequilla en una tostada.

- Si eso parece – le respondía Albus mientras giraba la cabeza hacia atrás – que raro que Lils no haya bajado todavía.

- Ya vendrá – decía James – seguro que está buscando a Hugo, acostumbrados a estar todo el rato juntos.

- Fred, tú como vas a ravenclaw, sabrás esto – comenzó a decirle Rose - ¿Sabías algo ya de eso de las leyendas de Mary Söo?

- La verdad que no, nunca había oído hablar de ello – giró los ojos hacia arriba pensando – seguramente en la biblioteca encontremos algo sobre ello.

- Seguro, podemos ir luego, antes del almuerzo tengo hora libre – dijo la pelirroja mientras miraba su horario - ¿Tú podrías?

- Yo nada, hasta la hora de la cena, hoy, no tengo horas libres – dijo Fred mientras miraba su horario – y, ¿Por qué no te acompañan ellos?, ¿Al y Scor tienen tu mismo horario, no?

Los dos slytherin se miraron rápidamente mientras James y Louis soltaban risitas por lo bajo.

- Mira, Fred, mejor lo miráis mañana – comenzó el pequeño de los Potter – digamos que para Scor y para mí la biblioteca es terreno prohibido.

Rose entornó los ojos y miró con cara de fastidio a Fred, hasta mañana nada de nada, no podrían investigar. La chica se levantó y decidió irse para su primera clase, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, prefería llegar pronto y no llegar con los chicos.

- Sois unos plastas, ¿lo sabíais? – les dijo Fred – dijimos que iríamos todos a investigar, ya podríais hacer un esfuerzo – les regañó el chico.

- Ya veremos – dijo Al – ahora hablamos con ella – dijo mirando a Scor – y si eso un rato pequeño la acompañamos.

- Si, además esto nos conviene más a nosotros – comentó James – es más, ¿sabíais que están los padres de Teddy, verdad?

Albus solo bajó los ojos a modo de asentimiento, Fred abrió un poco la boca y Louis levantó una ceja a modo de interrogante.

- ¿Los padres de Teddy? – preguntó Malfoy – vaya, nunca los habría reconocido.

- Si, tú es normal, pero nosotros hemos visto muchas veces fotos de mi padre en las que salen ellos, y lo sabíamos – le explicó James.

- Y, ¿Se lo vais a decir a Teddy? – preguntó de nuevo Malfoy.

- No, claro que no – dijo rápidamente Al – eso tendría que ser decisión de mi padre, que por cierto, ¿cómo se lo habrá tomado? – dijo mientras hacía una mueca.

- No quiero ni pensarlo – comentó James.

- Por cierto, antes de que nos vayamos – empezó a decir Fred – que luego hasta la comida no nos volvemos a ver – hay que planear bien lo del pelo de Dominique, y hablarlo antes de que esté Rose y nos jorobe todo el plan.

- Yo tengo una idea – dijo Louis – pero mejor lo hablamos después de la cena esta noche, que si no vamos a llegar tarde y paso de que mis padres reciban ya una mala notificación mía.

- Si será lo mejor – respondió Scor – vámonos, a la hora de la comida vemos como quedar esta noche.

Se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la salida, cada uno con una sudadera, con un color y un apellido, pero sin duda con un sentimiento de amistad que está por encima de todo aquello.

#

- ¿No tienes hambre? – preguntó mientras se terminaba de abotonar la camisa.

- No, la verdad que no – respondió en bajo – desde ayer no me siento muy bien.

- Lily, cielo – se calló pensando como decirla esto – es algo que siempre pensamos que podía pasar, encontrarnos con alguien relacionado con él.

- Si, James, pero tan pronto – reprimió las ganas de llorar – lo mejor será actuar como si nada, dar nuestras clases y ver que nos va deparando todo esto.

- De todas formas, cielo, la niña estaba sentada en el tren – miró por la ventana – y yo creo que los chicos que vinieron a por ella, uno de ellos nos miró muy raro.

James, no sabemos si tiene más hijos, más familia, pero quizás nos conocieron y salieron corriendo.

- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó el hombre – siendo realistas, dime como nos han podido conocer Lily sin Harry no nos conoce, como van a saber quiénes somos sus hijos.

La respuesta cayó como una jarra de agua fría sobre la mujer, desde que estaban de nuevo aquí no habían hablado nunca de su hijo, y ahí estaba James nombrándolo, el nudo en la garganta se intensificó y pequeñas lágrimas corrían por su cara. Al mismo tiempo dos brazos la cubrieron y la estrujaron con el pecho de James, él la abrazaba mientras la consolaba, esto no iba a ser fácil.

Una vez se tranquilizó la mujer se fueron cada uno para sus distintas clases o talleres.

Sirius bajó muy temprano a desayunar y estuvo dando vueltas por los límites del bosque prohibido, hacía un rato que Remus se le había unido en silencio. Llegaron hasta un claro donde se podía llegar a tocar las aguas del lago, y allí se quedaron un rato.

- ¿Te lo esperabas? – la pregunta de Sirius salió sola, miró a Remus de refilón.

- ¿Que volviéramos gracias a una leyenda de lo más misteriosa? – le respondió el hombre lobo.

- No, eso no – titubeó un poco – lo de que la hija de él – y supo que no pudo decir el nombre de Harry en alto – que sea slytherin.

- Ya… - Remus volvió a mirar hacia el horizonte – si quieres que te diga la verdad a mí también me ha trastornado – se quedó en silencio de nuevo, como diría esto – pero tengo la sensación de que muchas cosas han cambiado.

- Remus, hay cosas que nunca cambian y para un Potter ser slytherin es una deshonra – la voz de Sirius reflejó cierto enfado – supongo que su padre hará algo por cambiar esta situación.

- Sirius – Remus volvió a mirarle fijamente – cuando entraste en gryffindor y toda tu familia era slytherin, ¿te gustó que te rechazaran?.

Después de esto se fue andando hacia el castillo, sin mirar a Sirius que en esos momentos tenía la cabeza hecha un auténtico lío.

#

- No me lo puedo creer – decía mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara - ¿Desde cuándo se sabía esto? – la voz de Ron mostraba un deje de indignación.

- Ronald – Kingsley intentaba que el hombre se calmara – era alto secreto, de verdad, solo yo y unos pocos lo sabían – se calmó un momento – ni siquiera Harry que es Jefe del departamento de los aurores lo sabía.

El aludido que se movía constantemente de un lado para otro miró con gesto de enfado hacia el ministro, Ginny y Hermione seguían sentadas, asimilando todo. Era verdad, eran ellos.

Tienen que quedarse allí, donde dictan los pergaminos, tienen que aprender la lección – les explicó de nuevo el ministro – tienen que acostumbrarse a la oportunidad que les ha tocado vivir de nuevo.

- ¡Vamos haber! – exclamó Harry – que pergaminos son esos, porque eso no lo entiendo, que lección, no entiendo nada de todo eso – empezó a ponerse más de los nervios de lo que ya lo estaba – y que tenga que ser en Hogwarts, donde están mis hijos – respiró hondo dos veces – dime, que les digo yo ahora, a Teddy…

Ginny se levantó y le dio un abrazo, tenía que tranquilizarle, sabía que estaba preocupado por los niños, pero también sabía que era él mismo el que se había quedado perturbado, sabía que sentía miedo, angustia, quizás esperanza.

Los dos matrimonios se despidieron de Kingsley y pusieron rumbo al callejón Diagon, todavía tenían que comprar los uniformes nuevos de Hugo y Lily.

- Es totalmente asombroso – comentaba Hermione mientras miraba las tallas de Hugo – nunca en mi vida, y pasando todo lo que pasamos, pensé que podría ocurrir una cosa así.

- Dumbledore siempre dijo que los muertos no volvían a la vida – dijo muy bajito Harry.

- Amigo, a estas alturas yo ya no me sorprendo de que nos pasen este tipo de cosas – bromeó Ron, a lo que Harry soltó una pequeña sonrisa – venga, anímate, hay que comprar las cosas y mandárselas a los niños.

- Si, vamos – los tres se dirigieron hacia Ginny que ya estaba encargando el nombre de la niña en la ropa – de todas formas yo se lo voy a llevar en mano, prefiero hablar con los niños en persona.

Ginny le miró de reojo, buscando cualquier indicio de que fuera a hacer otras cosas, si se cruzaba con alguno de ellos no quería ni imaginar cómo reaccionaría. Para mal nunca, pero la impresión no sabía.

- ¿Os gustan? – preguntó Hermione rompiendo un poco el silencio mientras enseñaba dos sudaderas con los apellidos ya puestos.

- La verdad que si – respondió Ron – aunque como el uniforme de siempre ninguno.

- Bueno, solo será un tiempo, quizás este año – comentó Harry – aunque para sorpresas nunca se sabe – y diciendo esto sonrió, tranquilizando un poco a su mujer.

- Slytherin, te ha salido la niña astuta – rió Ron – y el mío Hufflepuff, aunque eso era un poco de esperar.

- Ronald – avisó Hermione.

- No lo digo a malas, cariño – esto hizo reír a los Potter – sabes qué bueno, después de lo de Malfoy y Albus, esto ya no es ningún problema – diciendo esto guiñó el ojo a Harry, haciendo cabrear a las mujeres por sus ocurrencias y reír al hombre.

Terminaron de comprar todo y se fueron para la casa de los Potter y ya desde allí decidirían quien podría acompañar a Harry hasta Hogwarts.

#

James se sentó en una de las filas de en medio, prefería no llamar mucho la atención, desde que supo queSlughorn se había jubilado y no saber cómo sería su sustituto prefería no hacerse ver. Había que investigar al enemigo, un profesor nuevo que no te conoce es un diamante en bruto como objetivo de la mejor broma.

Louis se sentó a su lado, quedando James en el extremo. Poco a poco la clase de Pociones se llenó, ese día les tocaba clase con Ravenclaw, que suele ser la casa con la que ellos daban las lecciones.

Oyó como la puerta se cerraba y un tímido buenos días casi imperceptible hizo que todos giraran la cabeza para ver al nuevo profesor de pociones, que resultó ser profesora.

Lily Potter avanzó hasta la mesa y miró a los chicos.

- Soy vuestra nueva profesora de pociones – la voz le salía muy débil – y lo primero es que hagamos una especie de prueba para saber que sabéis de años anteriores.

Se escucharon leves quejas de la mayoría de los muchachos que para ser la primera clase no tenían ganas de hacer un examen.

- Venga, tranquilizaros, no es un examen, es solo una prueba – les explicó la mujer – solo es para saber si explicaros algo antes o ya empezar con vuestro libro de cuarto curso.

Parece que hubo un suspiro de alivio y que la nueva profesora no era tan mala. Louis miraba absorto a la mujer, mientras que James agachaba la cabeza y no hacía más que mirar su libro, sus manos, entrelazaba los dedos para aplacar su nerviosismo, esto no podía salir nada bien. Una mano de una de las chicas de la primera fila se elevó.

- ¿Si? – preguntó Lily.

- Como nos dirigimos hacia usted en caso de necesitarlo – pregunto la chica.

- Como Profesora Potter, señorita… – dudó un segundo, no se sabía ningún nombre.

- Norton – contestó la joven.

Mientras numerosas risas se escucharon entre los gryffindors sobre todo, James se escondió más hacia abajo cuando algunos de sus compañeros giraban la cabeza hacia él. La profesora los mandó callar y repartió un pergamino con preguntas para que fueran haciendo la prueba, mientras intentaba entender porque se habían reído, necesitaba a su marido ahora mismo a su lado, él siempre sabía cómo ayudarla y animarla.

#

Llevaban un buen rato hablando con Scorpius sobre quiddith, los mejores partidos de la temporada, las mejores jugadas, mientras Rose en la mesa de atrás leía un ejemplar de runas antiguas que le había dejado su madre.

Remus se dirigía por el pasillo todavía dándole vueltas a su conversación con Sirius, con la curiosidad de que habrá dicho Harry al ver que su hija estaba en la casa slytherin. Cuando iba a entrar en su clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras vio al fondo del pasillo a su amigo James, se quedaron un segundo mirándose y levantaron la mano a modo de saludo, para luego continuar cada uno su camino.

Entró en la clase y saludó con un enérgico buenos días, mandó sentar a todos y echó un pequeño vistazo a los alumnos, pero pocos apellidos le dio tiempo a coger. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que la clase era de gryffindors y slytherins y se habían sentados mezclados, unos con otros, sin preocuparse, unos hablando unos con otros, era una imagen bastante peculiar.

- Buenos días de nuevo – les habló ya desde la mesa del profesor – me alegro mucho de volver a dar clases – los ojos le brillaron por un momento de melancolía y emoción – y deciros que me gusta dar la clase desde el punto de vista práctico.

Albus miraba sonriendo a Remus, éste profesor le iba a gustar, clases prácticas eran lo mejor, y si seguía siendo como una vez les contó a su hermano, a Teddy y a él su padre, era un gran profesor.

#

Se encargaban del taller de quiddith y les tocaba con los alumnos que se hubieran apuntado de primer año. Caminaban juntos pero sin abrir la boca, era un nudo en el estómago para los dos pero no eran capaces de hablarse, Sirius y James, los mejores amigos desde niños eran incapaces de decirse ni hola.

- Yo me hubiera quedado en el taller de astronomía, Lils – se quejó de nuevo Hugo – que ya sabes que yo con el quiddith no me llevo muy bien.

- Vamos, Hugo – gritó con entusiasmo la niña – si va a ser divertido, además apuntarte al de astronomía es como estudiar otra clase más.

- Si tu lo dices – dijo Hugo con resignación.

Cuando llegaron con los otros niños los dos profesores ya estaban esperando. Repartieron las escobas entre los muchachos, cada uno por un lado distinto para terminar antes. Lily miraba a sus zapatillas pensando que quizás se le había desatado los cordones.

James entregó una escoba a Hugo y tendió otra hacia la pelirroja que estaba a su lado, sin percatarse de quién era. Lily que seguía colocando sus zapatillas no se dio cuenta hasta que Hugo la avisó.

- Lily, tu escoba – dijo mientras la tocaba la espalda con un dedo.

La niña se levantó con un sobresalto para mirar justamente a James que se encontraba delante de ella con la escoba en la mano. En cuanto oyó el nombre y vio a Lily levantarse se congeló otra vez, era ella, y desde la selección no la había visto tan de cerca. Sintió una calidez extraña en el estómago, miró la túnica, y allí estaba, el escudo de la casa slytherin y algo se le revolvió dentro.

La niña le sonrió y le tomó la escoba.

- Gracias – le dijo cariñosamente Lily.

No supo ni que responder, siguió dando escobas a los restantes, tampoco eran muchos, alrededor de quince chicos, de todas las casas de primero. Sirius ya había acabado y se puso de nuevo a organizar a todos.

- Los que todavía no sabéis volar bien, o nunca habéis cogido una escoba os ponéis conmigo – dijo tranquilamente – y los que ya manejáis mas o menos el vuelo os vais con el profesor Potter – miró una vez a James que le fijó la mirada.

Se separaron en dos grupos, Hugo se fue con Sirius a pesar de que Lily le dijo que él ya sabía montar, pero el niño prefería lo seguro y tranquilo. La niña se fue con James, ya sabía usar la escoba, o más que usar, competía directamente con sus hermanos los veranos en La Madriguera.

- Propongo una carrera, hasta el fondo del lago, donde empieza el Bosque Prohibido y vuelta, el que llegue primero se llevan diez puntos para su casa – les explicó James sin emoción.

Los ocho que ya sabían volar se colocaron en la línea de salida que el profesor les puso y a la tres salieron disparados. Lily enseguida se puso en cabeza, junto a otro alumno de gryffindor, que como ella se notaba que manejaba bastante bien la escoba.

Pronto el grupo de Sirius se unió a James que esperaba expectante la vuelta, con una pizca de orgullo ver a la niña ir en cabeza, pero siempre tapado por el sentimiento de rechazo.

#

_Neville, espero que hayas tenido un buen comienzo de curso, aunque con todo lo ocurrido no sé yo. Tengo que pedirte un favor, ¿Podría ir por red flu hasta tu despacho y llevar hasta ahí a mis hijos?. Necesito llevarle el uniforme a Lily y ya de paso hablar con los tres sobre lo ocurrido. Ron también viene conmigo, trae el uniforme de Hugo. _

_Harry Potter._

Mandó un patronus con una afirmación hacia su amigo y se marchó en busca de los chicos. Pegó en el escritorio una nota para Harry y Ron sobre que le esperaran ahí mismo.

Miró los horarios y bajó hacia las mazmorras a por James primero, luego iría a por Albus y la última Lily.

Tocó levemente la puerta y la abrió. Todos los alumnos se encontraban concentrados en sus pergaminos, mientras la profesora Potter revisaba unos papeles en el escritorio.

- Profesora – llamó Neville a la mujer, que levantó la cabeza para mirarle, a la vez que todos giraban la cabeza hacia él.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Lily levantándose de la silla.

- Venía a por un alumno – le dijo Neville – el padre está esperándole en mi despacho, si usted da el permiso.

- Si claro, sin problema – habló Lily – que me entregue la prueba hasta donde la tenga y que se marche.

- Gracias – le agradeció Neville – Señor Potter, venga conmigo.

James se sorprendió, su padre estaba aquí. Por otra parte cuando Lily escuchó el apellido deseó haber seguido sentada, el aire le faltó y creyó que se caería ahí mismo. Vio entonces como James se levantó, recogió sus cosas y todavía con la hoja en la mano se acercó a dársela como ella mismo había dicho. Le miró todo lo que pudo, pero no encontró ningún rasgo que se le pareciera a ella o James, luego pensó en cómo no había conocido a su hijo para saber si se parecían. El adolescente le tendió el pergamino y Lily estiró débilmente la mano para recogerlo, le temblaba todo, él ni la miraba, se veía intimidado, y ella entonces pensó que la reconocía, o solo era porque se apellidaba como él. James se giró rápidamente para salir con Neville.

Lily se sentó y se puso a pensar, su padre, había dicho que su padre le estaba esperando para hablar con él. Suspiró varias veces y respiró hondo por un rato, el padre del niño, su hijo, tenía a su hijo aquí mismo. Deseó por momento salir corriendo en busca de su marido para contarle todo.

Junto a James se encaminó hasta la puerta de la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Repitió lo mismo que en las mazmorras. Tocó la puerta y al abrir se encontró con Remus que explicaba cómo hacer los mejores hechizos defensivos básicos.

- Profesor Lupin, siento interrumpir su clase – comenzó Longbottom – pero tengo que llevarme a un alumno un momento, su padre ha venido a hablar con él.

- Bueno, si, puede llevárselo – contestó Lupin - ¿Va a poder volver antes de que acabe la clase?

- No lo creo, pero que alguien le explique lo que dé usted – razonó Neville.

- Bien, si, pues proceda – habló Remus girándose de nuevo a la pizarra.

- Señor Potter, venga conmigo, y recoja sus cosas por si no vuelve – exclamó el profesor de herbología.

Albus se extrañó y miró primero a Scorpius y luego a Rose, los dos le miraron con cara de extrañez, pero luego Al pensó porque era, les susurró a los otros que era seguro por los recién llegados, y esperó que su padre no viniera a por ellos, a llevárselos a casa.

Remus al oír el nombre se giró rápidamente, vio como Albus se levantó, cogió sus cosas y salía hacia Neville. Le miró y vio lo parecido que era a Harry, incluso al propio James, y sonrió pareciendo idiota. Entonces el corazón le dio un vuelvo, de verde, el chico iba de verde, era slytherin, la hermano y él de la casa de las serpientes, esto sí que era raro.

Los dos hermanos se miraron con preocupación, si no habían liado todavía nada para que venía su padre, además a los de primero les enviaban el uniforme mediante lechuza.

#

Volaban a la par y por un momento Lily apretó su escoba y cogió un poco más de velocidad. Abajo todos los demás aplaudían y animaban, ya llegaban a la línea de meta. De repente los dos todavía muy emparejados cruzaron, Lily pasó unos centímetros por delante, haciendo que sobre todo los slytherins gritaran de alegría.

Cuando llegaron abajo, y todos los demás cruzaron la meta, Sirius y James se pusieron donde los ganadores. Entonces ocurrió lo que nadie se esperó.

- ¡Diez puntos más para gryffindor! – exclamó el profesor Potter.

La casa del león exclamó en vítores para asombro de los slytherin y los otros alumnos. Todos claramente habían visto como Lily había ganado la carrera.

- ¡Es injusto ¡ - gritó Hugo, que seguía mirando a la niña que parecía asombrada, pero sobre todo decepcionada – Lily entró primera, lo vimos todos.

- No lo creo, a mi me pareció que fue el señor Thompson – le respondió James.

- Yo también he visto que ha sido Thompson – habló por primera vez Sirius, haciendo que James le mirara, pero se miraron como hace años, cuando lo más divertido era fastidiar a los slytherin.

Lily entonces se movió y se puso delante de los profesores.

- Lo habéis hecho porque él es gryffindor y yo slytherin – dijo la niña enfadada – pero que sepáis que os la tendréis que ver con mis hermanos.

James palideció, hermanos, había dicho hermanos, y el peor pensamiento que pasó por su cabeza fue que también fueran slytherins.

Ni a Sirius, ni a James les dio tiempo a responder cuando Neville Longbottom llegó hasta ellos para llevarse a la niña.

- Profesores, vengo a por la señorita Potter – se calló saboreando la tensión en el ambiente – su padre ha venido a hablar con ella, espero que no les importe.

- No, puede llevársela – contestó Sirius, ya que James parecía haberse quedado en shock al oír las palabras padre de Lily.

Se marchó detrás del profesor hasta llegar donde sus hermanos la esperaban.

- Vaya, pensé que solo me buscaba a mi – les habló la niña.

- No, parece que nos busca a los tres – la respondió James echándole el brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella.

- ¿Qué creéis que quiere? – preguntó la niña preocupada.

- Seguro que es hablar de los recién llegados – contestó Albus, ante lo que Lily hizo un mohín.

- Luego os tengo que contar sobre ellos – dijo la niña.

James fue a contestar pero ya habían llegado a la puerta del despacho del profesor de herbología.

- Entrad, vuestro padre os estará esperando ya, si no llegará en cualquier momento – dijo Neville ya marchándose de vuelta a los pasillos.

Entraron y allí efectivamente estaba su padre sentado, con una cara que ninguno de los tres había visto nunca. Desolado, preocupado, angustiado, palabras que para los tres chicos nunca creerían que verían en su padre. Un hombre que siempre les sacó adelante, pese a todo, con una sonrisa, diciéndoles que siempre puede pasar algo peor. Y parece que esta vez había pasado.

**#**

**¡Hola! Aquí otro capítulo, y no he tardado casi nada, solo 8 días, esto es mal acostumbraros. La verdad que gracias a vuestros reviews he escrito mucho más rápido, y que además el lunes empiezo la universidad y bueno no sé si podré escribir tanto. **

**Espero que os guste el capítulo, primeras clases, primeros encuentros, primera cagada de James y Sirius, ya veremos cómo se resuelve. **

**Espero reviews, que aunque suene a tópico, que lo es, es realmente gratificante y ayuda muchísimo a escribir.**

**Un saludo y espero que todo os vaya muy bien.**


End file.
